The Gift of Life
by XxKpopDXx
Summary: "May... Would you die for me?" May widened her eyes... "Of course I would. I can't live without you." DAML! My first fanfic! Complete, Part 2 coming! May X Drew!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Hi! So here I am with my first story… Uploaded here on this site… It's not my first story written. But I think you should know that I absolutely LOVE Contestshipping! May and Drew forever! Ok, so here's the deal, the story is based off the song "Paradise" by Infinite. (Its Korean music) … Oh, and please review harshly ^^~ Read, and Review, fill free to criticize my writing; I'm always looking for improvement. Enjoy ;) I disclaim all rights. 1) The characters are not mine; they belong to their owners, except one of the characters. _

**The Gift of Life**

First chapter: Forever

Drew woke up in a startle state. He looked around his surroundings. He was in what looked like a bus. He stood up, but his legs gave out, and he stumbled forward. A hand reached out and grabbed him.

"You alright there? Uh… Drew Hayden?", a voice ringed in his ears. He looked up to his side, coming to face with a girl, who looked like she was just about his age, 17. She wore a yellow shirt with an orange skirt. Her hair was tied up into a bun, which looked like copper in the light.

Drew stood up and looked around. 'What the…? Where the hell am I?' Drew thought. There were dozens of two seat rows in front and back.

"Oooh! I heard that Drew! We're going to Forever! It's a great place!". She looked at him sparkles in her eyes. Drew looked at her, with his eyebrows raised.

"What the heck is that? Where is Forever? Never heard of it. And who are you?" Drew looked around. "oh never mind, I need to get back. When's the next stop? I need to go to LaRousse City." Drew started pacing. (**A/N**: The bus is automatic. No drivers needed.) The girl looked at him and laughed out loud, in a crazy way. Drew stared at her in bewilderment. Drew, annoyed, started walking to one of the window seats, and looked out. Though as hard as he tried to squint his eyes, all he could see were clouds.

He felt a tug to his left hand. He looked away from the window and put up a yes-what-do-you-want look on his face.

"You can't go back Drew. Forever is like a stop before you go to Heaven. You can stay there or you can move on and be reborn or turn into an angel. You're dead Drew." She said in a serious tone.

Drew was sweating, trying to remember what happened the last couple of hours before he woke up.

'It was May's birthday. I bought the perfect present for her… Ugh! My head hurts.' Sweats dropped from his face.

"NO! Drew! Don't remember! Let's be together! It's me, Brianna! After you and May left, I got sick! And I died! Drew, please don't leave! Please! Let's go together!" Brianna screamed, tears spilling from her eyes.

Drew was too busy trying to remember; busy enough to not hear what she was screaming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** Flashback**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drew rushes down the sidewalk. He saw the walk sign and ran across to the other street, halfway there; he stopped and looked to his left. But as he looked, he was just centimeters away from the front of a car. Just seconds before he was hit, he saw the driver- it was Harley. Drew flew back, doing a back flip, and landed on his back. A box falls from his right hand, landing a couple of inches away. The box opened, revealing a necklace. The necklace shined in the light. It was diamond and crested heart, opening slightly revealing a picture of May and Drew hugging. Then… Darkness.

Drew widened his eyes, tears forming and falling from his emerald eyes. He grabs handful of hair in his hands.

"Drew!" Brianna cried.

"Shut up!" Drew spun around, facing her.

A black hole forms underneath his feet; he was already halfway in.

"Drew! Give me your hand! I need you! Don't leave me alone!" Brianna reached out her hand.

Drew looked at Brianna, with eye contact, putting on a determined look on his face; he spoke calmly, "NO! I NEED May! I CAN'T leave her ALONE!" Drew sank in. A force pulled Drew to his right. And then, it was white. Just white, blank.

**A/N: **_Thanks for reading! Appreciate it :D Please review as well _


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**A/N: **_Hi, I was so excited that I'm gonna update… I'm not a computer person. I just know the basics; all I know is how to do homework on it and stuff. So I was excited when I saw that I actually uploaded it onto the site! Yaay! __**(I do not own the characters, I disclaim all rights) **__Thanks for reading (:_

**Second chapter: Memories**

"Hello there, it seems you've recovered your memories. Didn't take long, as expected from you." The female voice came from a corner, about two meters away from Drew. She wore a long white wedding like dress that looks like it was from the 70s.

"My name is Katrina. I am the first to come here." She spoke looking down at Drew.

Drew looked at his hands, studying them like they can tell him why he was there.

"What do you mean 'as expected from me'?" Drew looked up with a stern expression. Katrina walked towards Drew and looked to the right. Drew slowly followed her gaze.

'_There's a screen. There's a screen in the middle of the wall… It's huge… When did that get there?'_

There was something playing on the screen. Drew squint his eyes just to make sure his eyes weren't doing tricks on him. He was right. Green hair, emerald eyes, similar features…

"That's my dad…" Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her nod.

"Yes." They continued to watch in silence. Drew's dad, Edwind Hayden, and a lady with gold hair, were seating together on the swings. Laughter and kisses, it was like a happy ending out of a movie.

"Is that you?" Drew asked curiously.

"…Yes, we were young back then, about your age." The scenery changed. Now it was a scene of Edwind crying in front of a grave. The grave said "Katrina Love. Born 1961; died 1978. A friend, a lover, and a sister. She will be dearly missed." Edwind loomed over the grave, dropping down to his knees; he buried his face to the stone, releasing loud sobs that echo throughout the cemetery.

The screen went black, and it looked like it was rewinding. For a few seconds, and then it stop. The screen read 'Welcome to Forever'. And a video was played. It was an instructed guide on how did people get here, and where they stay from now on. It took six hours for the video to finish. And the screen went black and disappeared.

Drew stared at the place where the t.v. was.

'_What the heck happened to it? Whatever, it's not even weird anymore.'_

"Drew… Why are you here?" Katrina looked at him when the t.v. disappeared.

Drew looked at Katrina with an annoyed look.

"Well let's see… I 'supposedly' died, when I didn't do anything wrong… Hmm… What else? Oh right, I was sucked into a black hole and I landed on my back! I went through six hours of educational on what to do and what not to do in Forever. And now you asked me why I'm here? Maybe because I died!" Drew yelled.

"Well at least you're not denying it like most people. That's good, your first step in Forever." Katrina smiled.

"Ugh! I've heard that Forever is just a stop before you move on to Heaven from someone. So tell me how do I move on? Because I can't just come back to life, live my perfect life again. I can't ever win a Ribbon Cup, I can't ever see, hold, touch May again. And I can't train my Pokemon again. What's left for me but to move on?" Drew leaned against the wall, looking down.

"Why don't you stay here Drew? In Forever." Katrina reached towards Drew.

Drew quickly back away.

"Because I never read about Forever in the books. There was always Heaven, or Hell. So I'm not staying." Drew turns away.

"Fine. I know a way for you to live again."

Drew turned.

"Like what? A zombie?"

Katrina looked at Drew, clearly disgusted.

"No…. Eeeeww. It's easy. All you need to do is ask your love one if she would die for you." Katrina smiles snidely.

**A/N: **_Um… hi, Thanks for reading, please review as well ^^~ See you guys next chapter… I think my chapters are getting longer… Sorry if it was too short. Bye, have a nice day._


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

**A/N: **_Hi guys! Writing is really fun! But I love reading 3 Ok, so how are you guys? It's summer, it's night time, the weather is supposed to cool down… Nope, it's like 89 degrees… So hot… moving on….__** I disclaim all rights. All credits belong to their original owner.**_

**Chapter 3: The Deal**

"WHAT?!" Drew stared at Katrina. Well, it's more like glaring.

'_Ask May if she would die for me? And I what? Come back to life? Wouldn't that mean I'm stealing her life? How dare she would even think of asking me this! Did she just not listen to a single word I said?' _

Drew's hands were balled into fists. His teeth was gritting so hard, that it could just fall out any moment.

Katrina looked at Drew.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. No killing involve, or stealing anyone's life. It's just a simple task that is given to every soul when the get here. If they could complete the task, then they get a second chance at life. You know, even I was given a second chance. But as you can see, I'm here. So obviously I failed." Katrina closed her eyes for a second and opened her jade eyes. "I know how you feel, because I was once like you."

"Sooo… are you saying if I could complete this task that means I get my life back? Why are you helping me? Because I'm my father's son?" Curiosity fills in his eyes.

"Yes. And yes to both. I know how you feel. You can have a second chance in life if May answers 'yes, I would die for you'. Easy right? What's the worst she can say? No? Because you practically died for her, it means that you love her enough to give up your life for her right? Would she have done the same? Ask her that, she answers yes, and BAM you have your life back." She smiled, but it quickly disappears. "You know when I was given the chance; did you know what I did? I thought about it. And that cost me. When I had finally come to a decision, ten years had already passed in the real world. He had already had a wife, chocolate hair and emerald eyes, and you. I asked him anyways. I thought that he got marry was because he needed to move on…"

"So what happened?"

"I asked him anyways. He said no. At that time, I threw a fit. Aha…" Tears were flowing from Katrina's eyes.

"And?"

"He said it was because as time goes on, things change, his feelings for me changed, he fell in love again, and he needed to move on. Time changes things, feelings fade, and finally he changed. He was completely different. He was always rigid and scary but I still loved him. He changed, he became softer. So I went back here and helped created Forever. Remember this, when you go back, you will be like a ghost, and you will only appear human when you stand in front of May. Now go and find her. Good luck." She sends him off with a wave of her hand. When Drew had completely disappeared, Katrina turned and descends upwards, "Wish you happiness Drew… Hayden."

Drew floated above the city of LaRousse thinking where May would be.

'_Ok… Um… My parents' house? My house? My grave? Oh shoot, it's already one a.m.'_

Drew went to his parents' house first because it was closer. He went through dozen of walls until he heard loud sobbing noises on the other side of the wall. The other side was his parents' bedroom.

He stood in front of his parents. His parents were sitting on the corner of the bed. His mother, chocolate hair and emerald eyes, Roseda, was crying, his father, Edwind, was hugging her, reassuring her that everything was going to be fine.

"We can't just let May go! She's been thinking it was her fault for everything! That it was her birthday that Drew was rushing, that Drew didn't pay attention cause he was in a hurry to get to her, that he died! She'll remember this forever Edwind! And that's a long time! Why did you let her go? Why? She could get in trouble and we wouldn't know anything!" Roseda shouted.

Roseda stood up abruptly and turned to look at her husband.

Edwind looked at her, "Because it was better than staying here. She needs to get this out of her, so she can move on. So she can forget!"

A pain shot through Drew's chest. He clutched his heart.

'_May… Forget? No I can do this."_

"And how does that exactly help her if she goes to where they first met?" Roseda fell down to her knees. Edwind reached out to grab her and pulled her in a tight hug.

"We should just let her go…" Edwind muttered into Roseda's ear.

Drew floated out the room.

'Where we first met? **(A/N: Do you guys remember?)**... On the beach in Slateport City. It must be close to the sun setting over there." Drew put a determined on his face and flew off, towards Slateport City.

**A/N: **_Soooooo? What do you guys think? Is it good? Or is it OK? Please review Thanks for reading. I'll update the last chapter soon. Bye!_


	4. It's not a Paradise without You

**(A/N: **_To be honestly speaking, I'm just glad people are reading my stories… I stopped updating cause I thought you guys didn't like my stories… Well, I don't really care anymore. You guys should just read or flame my writing just cause you want to ^^. Anyways, last chapter! Of part 1._**)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. Or the characters. If I did, then I would have made it about May.**

**Chapter 4: It's Not a Paradise without You**

A deep sigh escaped from May's lips. She held the heart of the diamond crusted necklace to her heart. The heart was open to the picture of May and Drew hugging. It was taken on the day May had won the Johto Grand Festival, not too long ago. Exactly a week ago, the festival was filled with coordinators who had won all five of their ribbons, including May and Drew.

"Drew… "May whispers. She looked up from the heart, focusing her attention to the sunset before her. The sun was setting on the beach, the beach where it all first started.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Flashback**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Beautifly, now use gust on the disc to make it spin!"

May threw three pink discs in the air. Beautifly successfully uses gust on all three, heading towards May. But the last one spins out of control and headed toward a sudden green haired guy standing on the balcony.

"Watch out!" May shouted in panic.

But before the disc could make impact, a hand shots out and the guy grabbed the disc between two fingers. The guy came down the balcony, coming to stand face to face with May.

"You're a coordinator? What kind of act was that?" the grassed head guy said smugly.

"You…! So what if I'm a coordinator?! I bet you're one too!" May shouted.

"Please… Don't put me in the same category as you. I'm a top coordinator." Drew finishes with his hair flip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**End flashback**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May smiles to herself at the memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Flashback**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May sat in the waiting room waiting for the results of the first round; and to see if you made it into the second where she would face who she was going to be battling. As May looked down to her hands and red flower appeared in front of her. She looked up to come in contact with a thorn less rose.

" Oh, is this for me? Thanks Drew." May smiled as she took the rose out of his hands.

"No. It's for your Beautifly. Congratulations on passing the preliminaries." Drew answers flipping his hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**End flashback**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May tried to regain her smile. 'My first rose…' May thought.

May buried her face in both her hands. She was trying hard not to let any tears escape. But she was failing miserably. A tear escaped from her hands, finding its way on the sand. Another followed, and another, soon, May stopped trying and just let her tears find its own way. Then she wiped her tears away and began singing.

_**Because it's my heart that's not working,**_

_**I can't send you off like this, why?**_

_**Even if it looks shaky and risky,**_

_**I can't do anything but to hold you back, why?**_

_**I love you (you'll do that)**_

_**I don't (you wouldn't do that)**_

_**I only look at you**_

_**Stay here, I'll keep requesting it**_

_**I'll do better. Because I still can't send you off.**_

_**I, I need to live. I, I need to endure it**_

_**Since it'll stop soon **_**(A/N: In case, it is the heart)**

_**You need to be here for it to be a paradise.**_

_**This is a paradise where I lock you up against your will oh oh**_

_**A sad paradise where we can be together forever oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**I can only hold my breath and watch you**_

_**I can only do that because I feel like you'll shatter**_

_**You're looking at me (you'll do that)**_

_**You're not looking at me (you won't do that)**_

_**You're looking, it hurts**_

_**Stay here, I'll keep requesting it**_

_**I'll do better. Because I still can't send you off.**_

_**I, I need to live. I, I need to endure it**_

_**Since it'll stop soon.**_

_**You need to be here for it to be a paradise**_

_**This is a paradise where I lock you up against your will oh oh**_

_**A sad paradise where you can't leave when you wake up**_

_**A paradise where we can be together forever oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**I, who always filled my nights with you**_

_**Yeah, it's time to fill up my body with tears**_

_**A night with your arms wrapped around; your breath rising sharply**_

_**That's the best paradise, without you, it's a hopeless world**_

_**I'll hold you for a bit more**_

_**I'll look at you more, more, more until my heart freezes**_

_**I, I need to live. I, I even without you**_

_**I,I really need you for now…**_

Drew rush pass the contest hall. He could hear a faint voice in the distance. He squinted his eyes, seeing an opening between trees.

"You nee to be here for it to be a paradise…"

Drew realized who that voice belonged to. 'May. May! May! May!'

Crystalled tears formed from his eyes as he raced the last few meters. When he was through, he stopped and looked at the sun slowly setting before him. The sun was yellow orange, it's reflection reflected in the water; making the water mixed with all kinds of colors. Purple, pink, and blue, the colors blending in to light up the afternoon sky. A perfect, peaceful day, it seems to be saying. **(A/N: How ironic :D)**

Drew heard sobbing and looked to his right. And sure enough, May was sitting there with her face buried in both of her hands. She was trembling unbearably.

Drew walked over, standing in front of her and produced a red rose. **(A/N: Don't ask he got it, or where did he get it from. I don't know. Use your imagination. ) **Drew threw the rose on her lap.

May stopped and uncovered her face, starring down at the rose. She slowly looked up at Drew. Her blue pools eyes widen and she let out a gasp.

"Drew? Is that you? I thought you were dead? Aha" May let out a crazy laugh. "Or maybe I'm crazy."

Drew sat down beside her, staring straight at the sunset.

"Drew?" May whispers softly.

Drew turns toward May. His emerald jade eyes turned pleading.

"May." Drew's voice turning serious. "Do not start freaking out and listen to what I'm saying. And no. You are not crazy. Okay?" May just nodded.

"Ok. I know I'm supposed to be dead right now… Well I am… Just not at the moment I guess. I'm sorry if I scared you. But May? Will you listen closely? Please?" Emerald eyes begging. May nodded.

Drew told her about everything. About how he died, about where he was when he woke up from the darkness, how he learned about his dad's first love, about Forever, and about how he can live again.

"May, I want to be with you. I know I shouldn't ask you this, but May? Please? I died for you. And yeah, literally. Would you do the same and died for me? If you were in my place, would you have done what I did? Do you understand what I'm asking? I lived for you and died for you. I myself changed from when I met you, when I fell in love with you. You changed me somehow, in a good way." Drew took in a deep breath. "I love you May. Would you die for me?" Drew gazed into May's eyes.

Sapphire met emerald jade. In the instant, there was no hesitation in her eyes.

"Yes Drew. I would die for you. I can give up my life for you because I can't live without you either. I love you Drew."

Drew reached for May's hand and smile at her. Drinking in her features, remembering that a few hours ago, he thought he would never see his May again. He remembered how scared he felt, how he would have given up anything to stop the accident from happening.

Now he was sitting in front of her, holding her hand! But of course, every happy moment needed an interruption.

The necklace that May was holding floated up between their faces and glowed gold. Without warning, iit sucked Drew in, dropped to the ground and closed the heart immediately.

"Um… Drew?" May look around frantically. She picked up the necklace and tried to open it, but it was clamped shut, refusing to be opened.

Drew lay on the ground, facing the stoned floor. He got up and looked around.

'Oh great. Just perfect. It was white before and now it's just black. Just great. My favorite color.' He dusted his clothes.

"Katrina? You there?" Drew yelled.

A screen popped behind Drew and he turned around, his eyes showing shock. It was showing how Drew got into the accident and stopped when he was lying hopelessly on the ground, pools of blood surrounding him.

"It seems that May really do love you with all her heart and soul. Her words could be heard even in Forever. As promised, I would grant our other end of the deal. I'm happy the you were successful." Katrina waved her hand and Drew began to fade.

Drew looked at Katrina with soft jade eyes, meeting hers.

"Thank you Katrina. For everything." Drew managed to say before completely fading.

"Drew, you'll come again. After all, you're tied with me and Forever." Katrina grinned menacingly.

Drew lay on the sticky ground, he tried moving, but his body was numbed. So all he could do was lay there and wait for someone to notice him. The police were too busy trying to reason with Harley that they're going to have to take him downtown for questioning.

He slowly opened his eyes, just slightly and he saw a glance of a guy with purple hair, wearing a green cactus outfit- Harley. He was struggling, trying to free himself from the officers' grasps while yelling wildly along the lines of something he didn't do it. **(A/N: Yeah right. I highly doubt that)**

Drew could make out what happened after that because his unconsciousness took over.

When he finally came to, he heard sirens and crying and someone shouting.

"Mr. Hayden please holds on! We're almost there. Don't give up!" a voice said.

'Must have been a doctor' Drew thought.

"Drew! Don't leave me!" another voice.

'May? May?!' Drew became alert, but he was knocked out.

**3 Days Later**

'It's quiet… Why is it quiet? Ouch. My body hurts. Ugh… I have the worst headache ever.'

Drew struggled to open his eyes. After a few tries, he was victorious.

'What the…?'

His whole body was covered in bandages from head to toe, only leaving his face out in the open.

"Uh…" Drew's mouth opened, but no words came out. He tried again, but failed.

'May? May! I can't talk! Is this punishment?' an annoyed look was plastered on his face.

His arms and legs moved around frantically. Tears trailed from his eyes, tainting the bandages.

"Drew? Drew!" May rushed over to Drew and caught his face between her hands.

"Drew? Look at me! And calm down!" May shouted.

Drew relaxed, dropping his arms and legs and leaning against the pillow. He looked over at May. He was a live. And May, his May, was standing right in front of him. He let out a sigh of relief and snuggled into her hand. May reached and used her thumbs to wipe away his tears.

Drew looked at May and opened his mouth. 'May…' He reached for May and pulled her halfway in the bed. He moved over and patted the space next to him. May smile widely and scooted next to him. Drew blushed and produced a rose from behind him and gave it to May. May took it gently into her hands and brought it to her nose. She looked over at Drew and kissed his cheek.

Drew's smile broadened and he could finally find his voice to speak again.

"May? Sing for me. That song you love so much."

May looked at him and laughed. Her laughter brought music to his ear. "Okay Drew." May grabbed Drew's arm and snuggled into the pillow, smelling Drew's scent. His scent of roses. Drew rests his head on top of May's.

"A sad paradise where you can't escape… A paradise where we can be together forever oh oh oh oh oh…"

With that, they drifted off to slumber.

But not so far away, in Forever, Katrina stood staring at the screen of May and Drew sleeping. **(A/N: Stalker much?)**

"You think this is the end? A happy ending? That makes me so sick. There's no happiness in the world. You can't stay happy forever. Everything has to separate at some point. There will be an ending. But not happy one. Drew Hayden, this will only be the beginning, we will meet again. Muahahahaha"

**First Part, DONE!**

**A/N: Didcha like it? Well I've got a surprise for you! It's May and Drew! As guests! So, nice to meet you couple. What do you think?**

**Drew: Uh… Well… That was umm… -blushes deeply-**

**May: Well I liked it! Drew, how much did the necklace cost?**

**Drew: Um… Well… May!? You're not even bothered by the story?**

**May: I think it's cute Drew. I. Love. You.**

**Drew: May! –completely red-**

**May: -kisses him on the lips-**

**Me: um… Sorry… Did not see that coming… Please ignore them… Guys! Get a grip! We're here live!**

**May & Drew: Uh… sorry…**

**Drew: When did you get so bold May?**

**May: When I met you Drew…**

**Me: OK! Let's stop there! Bye guys! Please review. I can't believe I wrote something so looong. –looks back at May and Drew- well, they're getting along great. Anyways! Review, flame, comment! See ya!**


End file.
